


地球是个甜甜圈

by Misumi_satomi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misumi_satomi/pseuds/Misumi_satomi
Summary: 你相信地球是个甜甜圈吗？
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	地球是个甜甜圈

罗渽民做了个梦，梦见地球真的是个甜甜圈，自己乘着飞船从这一端飞往另一端，银白色的月球从飞船外掠过，梦里的心情很奇异，似乎甜甜圈的另一半有很重要的人在等着自己。

罗渽民想，他该和黄仁俊好好谈谈。于是他足足想了几个星期。  
当然也不全是他的犹豫不决导致的，年末的行程跟赶集似的，要给粉丝直播，录制圣诞曲，要参加各类受赏式，有老牌权威的，有今年新创办的，哦，还有各台的歌谣祭典。总归一年一年只增不减，同样的舞要跳七八遍，像是所有爱豆都在年末回归进行了一次集体打歌。  
上一次回归还是夏天的事情，之后罗渽民去参加了一个海外旅游的节目维持曝光度，李帝努去了一个爱豆打游戏的新综艺。  
他给李帝努发kkt抱怨，你只需要动动鼠标就好了，我还要飞来飞去倒时差。  
他没奢望李帝努能安慰他，但也没想到李帝努这次竟回复得很温和，他说，出去走走也是好的，再说咱俩拿的钱又不一样。  
罗渽民那个瞬间突然间觉得自己老了，他们都老了。  
电影里总是说，人会慢慢在步入社会之后失去当初的朝气，慢慢成为被生活推着走的囚奴。而爱豆又属于无数行业中步入社会最早的那一类，他们过早地成为了生活的奴隶。

认识黄仁俊也是夏天的事情。  
“前辈。”  
那是黄仁俊对他说的第一句话，和无数人的开场白并无二致，他叫他前辈，但他在爱豆圈子里摸爬滚打这么多年，足以分辨出谁的前辈是点到即止的尊敬问候，谁的前辈是放低自己的阿谀讨好，谁的前辈里又带了些不可言喻的心思。  
而黄仁俊的那句前辈里带出来的情绪，已经溢于言表。那时首尔刚刚步入夏天，一切春日里攒积下的躁动都叫嚣着即将迸发，他们一起录一档户外真人秀，结束的时候夜色已深，周遭是温和的晚风和虫鸣。  
他记得黄仁俊所在的组合曾经在打歌后台的待机室来问候过，他已经不太记得他们组合是六个？还是七个人，但黄仁俊这样的脸蛋看过一遍就不怎么容易忘记，何况出道的公司也在业内小有地位，这两年虽不能说火了，但成绩也不错。  
“我一直很喜欢前辈，还有前辈的组合，我是您的粉丝。”  
这话罗渽民也听过无数遍了，他礼貌地笑着，早已注意到黄仁俊紧张地攥着手机。  
“我可以和前辈交换一下联系方式吗？”  
等黄仁俊捧着手机如获至宝地走了，罗渽民点开他的kakao资料，头像和背景都是姆明的形象，他看向黄仁俊跑向保姆车的背影，内心感叹，真是可爱又朝气的男孩子啊。

那个真人秀他们只在一起录了一期，都是为回归预热，下一次再见，又是在后台的待机室。  
他和李帝努接受了一个又一个新人组合整齐而充满活力的问候，终于轮到了黄仁俊所在的组合，他从黄仁俊手里接过签满了名字的专辑，客套式地提出和黄仁俊之前在真人秀见过，节目已经播出，其他成员纷纷表示了羡慕。  
一堆人乌乌泱泱地又出去，罗渽民打开他们的专辑，里头夹着一张黄仁俊的小卡。  
“真有冲劲啊，这些年轻人。”李帝努打开了另一本，罗渽民凑过去，也是黄仁俊的小卡。  
“说得好像你多老一样。”  
李帝努没接茬，“这小孩挺好看啊，你之前见过？”  
“嗯，一起录过一次节目。”  
罗渽民躺倒在沙发上，发现李帝努还在端详黄仁俊的小卡，抬脚踹了踹他，“诶，动什么坏心思呢？”  
“没有，觉得会是你喜欢的类型。”  
罗渽民翻了个白眼就闭目养神了，心说他是不是我喜欢的类型不知道，我可能是他喜欢的类型。还没来得及调整好进入睡眠，突然又被李帝努掐了下脸，“你——”骂人的话还没说出来，已经被李帝努截住了话头，“你看上他了吧。”  
李帝努一脸信誓旦旦，“你刚才表情够紧张的。”  
“走吧，出去弄点吃的。”  
罗渽民没有回话，但也没有否认，他不得不承认，刚刚他一闭眼，就是黄仁俊的浅色头发，夏日少年的气息，晃荡的短裤下方露出来的一截小腿。  
他和李帝努走到吃东西的地方，一眼就看见黄仁俊也在，身边还跟着一个挺可爱的男孩子，应该是同组合的成员。

“渽民和帝努前辈真的好帅啊。”  
“你专心看你的姐姐，别跟我抢啊。”  
“谁跟你抢了，我才不稀罕……”  
罗渽民走近了，钟辰乐赶紧怼了一下黄仁俊，黄仁俊嘶的一声刚要锁钟辰乐的喉，抬头却对上钟辰乐朝旁边示意的眼神。  
罗渽民有些惊讶，刚才两个人说的话他全没听懂，但根据音调判断，“你们是中国人？”  
“是的前辈。”黄仁俊和钟辰乐突然间像是被抓包干了坏事的学生，两个人直愣愣站在饮品售卖机前，罗渽民暗自发笑，“我请你们喝饮料吧。”  
钟辰乐天朝客套上身脱口而出一句中文的不用了，罗渽民疑问地看了看他，黄仁俊赶紧圆场，“他韩语还不太熟，他说谢谢前辈。”  
“我记得中文的谢谢不是这样说的。”罗渽民俯身去取饮料，“不过仁俊你韩语说的很好。”  
黄仁俊和钟辰乐乖乖从罗渽民手里接过饮料，李帝努也拿了三明治过来。  
“前辈，仁俊真的特别喜欢你们，房间里都是你们的海报，尤其是渽民前辈。”  
黄仁俊实在拦不住钟辰乐满嘴跑火车，这老弟平时韩语不太溜，但卖起兄弟来比谁都快。  
“我们都已经过气了，你们才是未来啊。”李帝努认真地对后辈给予鼓励，罗渽民附和着点了点头。  
黄仁俊和钟辰乐没聊几句就被叫了回去，李帝努斜眼看着罗渽民，“你那露骨的眼神收一收吧，沉寂这么久准备对小爱豆下手了？”  
罗渽民毫不收力地在桌子底下照着李帝努的腿就是一脚。

打歌期间他总能碰到黄仁俊，或者说他们在故意碰到对方，每一次黄仁俊都是清新又漂亮地出现在罗渽民面前，罗渽民后来向他提出疑义，“一般新人都不像你们这么爱出来溜达。”  
“我们也出道快两年了，况且不是来找你嘛。”  
罗渽民觉得每次黄仁俊抛直球他队友都鄙视地撇嘴的时候特别好玩。  
“你别笑话我，你快把那位姐姐盯穿了知道吗。”钟辰乐回过头就去捂黄仁俊的嘴，黄仁俊一边说着别把妆弄花了一边推他，俩人一时闹起来。  
罗渽民顺着钟辰乐的位置往过看，是某个人气女团的几位成员，他心下想道，如果他要写一本《爱豆生存守则》，其中第一条：不要喜欢姐姐。他回神对上黄仁俊的眼睛，又觉得或许哥哥也不行。  
为什么这么说，因为关于这点他很有发言权。

他已经忘了是出道的第三年还是第四年，总之他和李帝努已经站稳脚跟——“韩流史上的奇迹”，“国民双人组合”，一系列名头朝他们盖过来，以双人组合出道并大火的爱豆组合相当少见，他们红极一时，把那几年的大赏拿到手软。  
“前辈。”  
公司年会上，他一直仰慕的一位女性前辈坐到他身边，他说出那两个字，杯盏交接灯光摇曳间，那位前辈抿了口酒，耳坠反着碎亮的光，“叫姐姐就好啦。”  
他们交换了联系方式，私下偷偷地见面，罗渽民练习生时期也交过女朋友，但那只是属于青少年的青涩恋爱，与现在的大不相同。  
他私下不用叫她前辈，罗渽民沉迷于这一点小小的越矩，他们第一次接吻是在车里，四下无人的停车场，只有月亮投下一点稀白的光，她吸着他颤抖的嘴唇，亲完之后笑起来，“渽民好可爱。”  
“吻技还需要多多练习啊。”  
“姐姐嫌弃我吻技不好吗？”罗渽民沉浸在姐姐说他可爱的兴奋里，又懊恼于自己的经验匮乏，第二次他主动吻她，模仿着姐姐刚才对他做的事，他感受到女生极细的呜咽，大胆地把舌头伸进去，成功听见了怀里他爱惨了的姐姐的一声嘤咛。  
“渽民学的很快呢。”那位自以为身经百战的前辈，在罗渽民胜利的目光里感到了一瞬间的挫败。  
他是天生的恋爱家。  
于是那天晚上，罗渽民第一次不用靠着黄片，单单想象着姐姐在他怀里的感觉——香软的嘴唇，靠近时微微挺起的双乳，在自己的指间泄了出来。  
当他终于得以探索对方的身体，享受人类最原始的欢愉，他觉得自己向一匹野马，失神地快速顶弄着，看着女性姣好的身体在自己的胯下起伏，姐姐的一声오빠让他彻底脱了缰，他揉捏着洁白柔软的乳房，再舔上去——黄片不是白看的，他听见姐姐叫得更欢了。  
比起恋爱，他们的交往更像是偷情，后来罗渽民才知道，那时候的他对于那位姐姐来说，大概只是个人形按摩棒。  
拉近与疏远都是由那位前辈主导的，由不得罗渽民反抗，前辈不愧是前辈，后来称呼回到原点，一切都像没有发生过。他全然接受了前辈留给他的生活方式，频繁地出入夜店，约炮，有些行为就像毒品，尝过一次就很难戒掉。  
李帝努倒是一直有模有样地谈着恋爱，他也时常和罗渽民诉苦，哪个女生只是看上他的脸，哪个又过于白痴花瓶，罗渽民怼他那你还谈恋爱，李帝努说我可能只是不能没有心理负担地跟没见过几次的人上床。  
“那你比我更恶劣，跟人谈恋爱只是为了把人搞上床吗？”  
“对方也和我彼此彼此。”  
罗渽民不知道李帝努是不是和他有相似的体会，但他的喜欢被人弄碎过一次，他便不愿再轻易拿出来。  
他看着黄仁俊，就像看到当时的自己，捧着一份不带杂质的喜欢，毫无戒备地就敢呈到别人面前。

那天是他们的末放，黄仁俊笑盈盈地看他，“谢谢前辈这段时间这么照顾我们。”  
罗渽民意识到黄仁俊跟他说话的时候似乎总是笑着的，不带客套和营业性质，而是那个年纪特有的一种生命力，一种对这个世界报以微笑的习惯。他说话的语气也让罗渽民觉得纯洁的过分。干净得让他有些避之不及。  
像热气腾腾牛奶的香气，他知道是个好东西，却怎么也喜欢不起来。  
“主要是照顾你。”罗渽民第一次对黄仁俊做出言语上的回应，黄仁俊欣喜地抬头看他，眼神让罗渽民不忍心说出剩下的话。  
“不过我…最近没有谈恋爱的想法，所以不要在我身上浪费时间了。”他还是说了出来，躲闪着黄仁俊的眼睛。  
他脑海里涌上迟来的疑惑，为什么自己过了这么久才拒绝，为什么不敢看黄仁俊的眼睛，为什么——“会有的。”  
“什么？”  
“谈恋爱的想法，前辈会有的。”  
他看着黄仁俊，像看着几年前的自己，黄仁俊对他的情感和他对那位姐姐的情感是一样的吗？他不敢确定，冥冥之中他觉得黄仁俊似乎比自己更懂得他想要的是什么。  
即使被拒绝黄仁俊还是笑着的，笑容看起来仿佛忧愁永远都与他无关。  
黄仁俊转身走了，那天他穿着水手服，首尔进入盛夏，罗渽民感到有什么积蓄的情绪逐渐要爆发，少年的背后是海，黄仁俊的身影没入人群，罗渽民似乎还看得见他的海军帽沿，水手离开了，而罗渽民痴痴地站在岸边，海浪正不可抑制地朝他涌来。

回归结束罗渽民陆陆续续跑了一个月海外，节目是以治愈为主题，在友好的几位前后辈的感染下，他觉得自己也得到了一些治愈。  
他也发现当把自己困在一个圈子后，就会失去与其他圈子的人交流的机会，原来还是有不靠泡吧和约炮活着的人。  
他和黄仁俊在这段时间成为了类似网友的关系，他们都不求秒回对方，只是想到有什么想分享的就给对方发过去，他在这段时间知道了黄仁俊喜欢看电影，喜欢姆明远超过他想象的程度，不擅长打游戏，偶尔会看看书，然后最重要的，很用心地在当爱豆。  
这种网友关系由黄仁俊先开始，罗渽民逐渐地开始回应，有天他正看着黄仁俊发来的照片，同行的MC大前辈过来拍拍他的肩，“渽民是不是恋爱啦。”  
罗渽民连忙否认，前辈却心知肚明似的笑笑，说那样的表情是恋爱准没错，你出道这么久谈谈恋爱也不用过于遮掩了。  
罗渽民看着黄仁俊发来的在宿舍做火锅的照片，实在好奇自己到底露出了什么样的表情。  
而后来黄仁俊发来的一张照片却让他表情崩塌。  
昏暗的光线，杯子里色彩斑斓的液体，他焦急地放大照片，看到黄仁俊旁边一张自己熟悉的脸。  
要说在罗渽民生命中留下最浓墨重彩的一笔的几个男人，一个是他爸爸，一个是李帝努，再一个，就是照片里那位，李东赫。

李帝努打小和他一起长大，后来又一起出道，人生轨迹重合度百分之百的自己的队友，第一次看黄片打手枪都是和他一起，这一切注定了李帝努要在他生命中占有重要的位置。也是李帝努告诉了他男人和男人也可以，他很快地就接受了，不过拒绝了和李帝努有那方面的关系——还要在一起耗十几年呢，太尴尬了。  
而李东赫是他睡过也是睡过他的第一个男人。  
他们是在一次同龄爱豆聚会上碰到的，这样的聚会明面上是寻找朋友，说白了就是联谊，我睡你你睡我，或者我们一起去睡别人。  
李东赫那天紧挨他坐着，喝着喝着离他越来越近，他感觉到李东赫把手探进自己衣服里，在腰窝画着圈，他回头看他，李东赫下巴搁在他肩膀上，一双眼睛水汪汪地看着自己，“去开房吗？”  
李东赫看出了他的不安，“第一次和男的做？那我贡献我的屁股给你操一次。”  
虽然是男人的身体，但他觉得李东赫比女人还会扭会叫，他食髓知味一次结束还想拉着李东赫再来一次，李东赫却翻身把他压在下面，“你想得美想一个晚上操我两次，你爽了我还没爽呢。”  
罗渽民第一次感受到前列腺高潮，第一次被人占了上风，李东赫一双长腿把他圈在自己身前，一边向上顶着一边吸着罗渽民乳首，那天晚上罗渽民跟嗑了药一样迷迷糊糊又兴奋至极，不知道跟李东赫闹了多久，才昏昏沉沉睡过去。  
第二次是他收到李东赫的信息，便急慌慌跑去李东赫发来的地点，然后就有第三次，第四次，从刚开始的频繁到后来逐渐减少频率，他们一直保持着对方理想床伴的关系。  
那也是罗渽民第一次可以和李帝努之外的人谈心和聊天，李东赫是个有魔力的人，不自觉地让人敞开心扉，除了上床他们也一起干了许多别的事情，李帝努都开起玩笑，说他背着他有了别的男人。

然而有一天他突然收到李东赫的信息，「咱俩断了吧」  
「？」  
「嗯…我恋爱了，我挺喜欢她的」  
罗渽民没觉得冲击，毕竟他俩对对方没有任何忠贞关系，但心里还是不太对味儿，磨磨蹭蹭半天回了一个好字。  
「真是八棍子打不出来一个屁啊 你」  
「怎样」  
「你小子 咱俩朋友还得继续做啊 不打炮的那种」  
罗渽民握着手机嗤嗤笑出来，笑着笑着又苦了脸，他回复叫李东赫滚，李东赫也来气，极力谴责他在和他当炮友这段时间跟别人上床的次数绝对比自己的多，罗渽民回他那是我比你能耐，两人来来去去对骂了十几分钟，大概心里才都终于痛快。  
「我好羡慕你啊 东赫」  
「羡慕屁 我现在是想通了 她是不是真心爱我我没法知道 但我真心喜欢她就够了 你说是吧」  
「人就活这一辈子」  
他们还是被称作青年的中坚力量的二十代，却已经开始感时伤怀了。

他不知道现在李东赫口中的恋爱还谈不谈着，他只知道黄仁俊被他带去了夜店，还和他挨得挺近。  
节目刚刚录完，首尔入了秋，罗渽民一回来就上起了火，不知道是牙龈出血还是嘴唇干裂，嘴里老漫着一股血腥味儿。  
一看这照片他只觉得嘴里血腥味更大了。  
他一个电话给李东赫打过去，没等他问话李东赫就说今晚哪哪有个局，你来不来，黄仁俊也在。  
罗渽民一下就明白了，“敢情你给我当红娘呢？”  
“老子没那闲工夫，是人家爱你爱的死心塌地，给个话，来不来。”  
罗渽民挂了电话，给他发了条kkt，「时间和地址发过来」  
到了地方罗渽民看到的情景是黄仁俊已经倒在了李东赫怀里，李东赫举起双手以示清白，“我没动哈，他自己倒过来的。”  
黄仁俊听到响动抬起头，看见罗渽民似乎清醒了一些，抬手叫罗渽民坐到他旁边来。  
罗渽民没坐，抓着黄仁俊伸过来的手，把人给拽了出去，拐进酒吧附近的一条巷子，黄仁俊就垂着头站在他旁边，一副要倒不倒的样子，罗渽民也没扶，靠着墙点了根烟。  
黄仁俊闻到烟味，走到他面前把一只手支在了墙壁上。  
这个姿势……  
黄仁俊微微仰着头盯着罗渽民，一脸委屈的表情，罗渽民夹着烟不知道该作何举动，黄仁俊把烟从他手里抽出来扔到了地上。  
“前辈，东赫哥跟我讲了好多你的事情。”  
哦，他是东赫哥，自己是前辈。  
“前辈不是在日本给我买了姆明吗？什么时候给我？”  
好，姆明比他重要。  
“前辈为什么一直在推开我呢？”  
黄仁俊今年堪堪十八岁，他只是单纯地觉得喜欢一个人就要追，自己异国寻梦好不容易，偏偏还遇上了一个这么难追的人。  
罗渽民看着黄仁俊近在咫尺的嘴唇，喝了酒泛着红，他口腔的味道一定不像自己的那么恶心，而是带着年轻男孩子特有的香气。  
“前辈在害怕什么呢？”  
黄仁俊借着酒劲连珠炮似的质问着罗渽民，他好累啊，练习好累，录歌好累，喜欢罗渽民好累。  
“我喜欢前辈这件事情前辈不是已经很清楚了吗？”  
“前辈打算什么时候喜欢我？”  
在被首尔萧瑟秋风吹淡的烟味里，罗渽民突然觉得夏天朝他扑面而来。

和李东赫一起把黄仁俊送回了宿舍，罗渽民回到自己家里开始思考人生，说白了其实他没有恋爱经历，看着李帝努以为谈恋爱无非就是聊聊天一起打打游戏，然后上床，腻了就分开。  
可恋爱是会去在意一个人，考虑他的感受，思考他的喜好，是会看到他喜欢的东西就想起他，关心他的时候想要马上飞奔到他身边去。  
第二天他给黄仁俊发信息，「记得你昨晚跟我说了什么吗？」

「记得」  
「无非就是我喜欢前辈嘛，我也没什么别的秘密」

罗渽民觉得黄仁俊不记得。

黄仁俊真的是罗渽民遇到韩文说得最好的中国人，一个个问题砸得罗渽民头晕脑胀，黄仁俊离他好近，他不自觉地咽了口唾沫，操，一股血味儿。  
他看着黄仁俊不知道是被风吹的还是喝酒喝得白里透红的脸蛋，寻思着还是赶紧把人送回去，刚把黄仁俊架在他肩膀上方的胳膊拿下来，黄仁俊就像失去重心一样朝他倒了过来。  
黄仁俊的嘴唇好凉，但罗渽民知道自己的也好不到哪去——甚至比他的状况还糟，不仅凉还干，死皮可能还刮到了黄仁俊。  
但是没等罗渽民的内心戏进行到今天自己出门怎么不涂唇膏，黄仁俊已经又吻了上来。  
他捧着罗渽民的脸，吻得很轻很慢，罗渽民竟然不敢睁开眼，这不是高端玩家遇到新手小白该有的表现，但他控制不住自己的眼睛抖成首尔秋天大风里剧烈摇晃的树叶。  
黄仁俊看不下去，微微踮脚吻上了罗渽民颤动的睫毛，依旧很轻，很慢地落下一个吻，像南去候鸟的羽毛落在汉江。  
罗渽民把脸埋进黄仁俊颈窝，在烟酒味道之间，他闻到那款自己推荐过的桃子香氛的味道，他有些开心，不仅是开心黄仁俊用了这款香氛，而是开心于自己开始学会不去把这类行为解读为谄媚的示好，而是单纯地出于喜欢他，才进行这种平等的取悦。  
喜欢，在他还不懂得这个词的意义的年纪已经要学会去表演出该有的情绪把它唱出来，而他现在年纪长了，却也没有比那时更懂得多少。

「你得对我负责」

黄仁俊一个头两个大，举着手机问钟辰乐，“我昨晚回来的时候看着像是睡了别人或者被人睡过吗？”  
“你和罗渽民前辈睡啦？”  
“滚吧，党不需要你了。”  
「前辈的意思是？」

「我没有什么恋爱经验」  
「年纪大了也不知道年轻人现在都喜欢什么」  
「所以你得对我负责啊」  
罗渽民也不知道自己在说什么，但单单想象黄仁俊的样子笑意就不知不觉浮上脸颊。

「前辈是答应了吗？」  
钟辰乐试图从黄仁俊手里解救一只快要被他捏爆的姆明，然而尝试无果。

罗渽民没有正面回答，「你不是之前想约我出去看电影吗？你来订票吧」

姆明被扔到了钟辰乐脑袋上，黄仁俊倒在床上四脚朝天地无声欢呼。  
“干什么玩意儿，党接收你啦？”  
“第一次伟大飞跃实现了！”

后来罗渽民跟着黄仁俊去看了《毒液》的零点首映，天知道他根本不怎么看超英电影，更何况是零点场，黄仁俊还带他去了很多地方，开在商圈不起眼角落的画室，某家很好吃但是人气不高的烤肉店，甚至半夜被黄仁俊七拐八拐指挥到一个人烟稀少的地方，下了车俯瞰下去是川流不息灯火辉煌的首尔。

今年的初雪下得准时准点，入冬了，炸鸡啤酒的销量开始上涨，一切仿佛都笼罩上了浪漫的气息。罗渽民正窝在家里享受年末前最后的一点清静，突然接到黄仁俊发来的定位，似乎在汉江边上，「今天初雪，你来这里找我一下好不好？」  
「怎么了？要跟我告白吗」  
「嗯，跟你告白」  
罗渽民皱眉，告白不是早都告过了，不知道黄仁俊又在搞些什么。然而他还是产生了某种要接受告白的郑重心情，换了好几件衣服都觉得不合适，好不容易出了门，才想起给黄仁俊发信息，「我过来了，你找个店进去呆着，别着凉了」  
黄仁俊没有回复，他悲壮地看着开始结冰的汉江，罗渽民坐在车上突然没来由地烦躁，他无法定义现在和黄仁俊的关系，只是一直像情侣一样出去玩而已，而黄仁俊对他满腔的喜欢他看在眼里。  
他怕自己毁了那份喜欢。

他下了车，看到黄仁俊孤零零地站在不远的地方，依旧要风度不要温度地穿着好看却不保暖的衣服，他疾步走过去，要把黄仁俊把附近的便利店里拉，黄仁俊却挣开了他的手。  
“渽民前辈。”  
“怎么了。”  
两个人相对无言，罗渽民看着黄仁俊背后对岸的夜景，突然觉得好像韩剧里的镜头。  
“前辈还是没有想好那个问题的答案吗？”  
罗渽民又看到了黄仁俊和那晚一样的表情，他突然反应过来那应该不是因为喝醉了，而是黄仁俊认真讲些什么的时候，就是那个表情。  
“渽民前辈……打算开始喜欢我了吗？”  
“我这些天很努力地在教前辈怎样恋爱了。”  
“前辈也要做出相应的努力才行啊。”  
罗渽民觉得黄仁俊不仅韩语说得好，而且认真起来极有逻辑，每次都让他没有反驳的余地。  
“明明那天在我神志不清的情况下亲了我……是前辈要对我负责才对。”  
“你记得？”  
“不管我记不记得，没有对那件事情负责的是前辈你啊。”  
“仁俊。”罗渽民叫他的中文名字，黄仁俊这段时间教了他很多中文，但罗渽民大概是真的没什么中文天赋，虽然听得懂很多话但发音总带着点奇怪的调子，可唯独仁俊两个字叫得标准。  
“如果我们在一起了，我们不能光明正大地出门，不能告诉对方的父母，百分之百不能长久地走下去，爱豆连结婚都很难，更何况两个男生呢？”  
“然后总有一天我们会觉得累，会分手，然后再找下一个，爱豆都是这样活过来的。”  
“你想过这些吗？你没有想过。”  
“前辈，你知道有人说，地球是个甜甜圈吗？”黄仁俊答非所问。  
“我最近在网上看到的，有人坚信地球并不是公认的球体，而是甜甜圈的形状，还进行了很多计算来论证他的观点，即使很轻易就可以证明他是错的，他还是不改变自己的观点。”  
“前辈有真心喜欢过一个人吗？有和真心喜欢前辈的人在一起过吗？”  
“前辈连试都没有试过，为什么这么没有信心呢？”  
“而且既然前辈讲了这么多，想了这么多，说明前辈认真考虑过，和我在一起这件事情，对不对？”  
黄仁俊说完这段长篇大论转身就走，而罗渽民没有追上去。

初雪那天分开后便基本进入了年末的行程，黄仁俊的行程比他少很多，即使有也都会被安排在离他很远的地方，他无数次想起黄仁俊说的甜甜圈的事情，甚至鬼使神差地开始频繁地买各种甜甜圈来吃，到了被经纪人勒令控制热量的程度。  
为什么会有人相信地球是个甜甜圈呢？  
他度过独自生活的2018年，没有夜店没有约炮，努力健身认真练习，有些人总认为一个人的改变需要什么契机，但其实有些东西是长期积累下来而在那个时间点爆发了而已，并不需要什么触发事件。  
于是从一月开始，罗渽民便改变了生活方式，直到遇到黄仁俊，才又使自己的生活从夏天开始进行某种陷落，而现在已经到了冬天。  
歌谣大战的日子刚好是圣诞，Ending的时候他看着舞台另一端戴着鹿角的黄仁俊，身影逐渐和穿着水手服的他重合。  
“谈恋爱的想法，前辈会有的。”他听见脑海里响起黄仁俊的声音。  
他想起给他买的姆明还没有送出去。

冗长的后台问候结束，他回了家，拿起电话又放下，最终还是驱车往黄仁俊的宿舍开了过去。  
黄仁俊回到宿舍便倒在床上妆还没卸，突然收到罗渽民的kkt，「你到地下停车场来一下」  
黄仁俊破门而出，面对经纪人的询问潦草喊了一声去拿快递，一边狂按电梯一边想着，这个快递体积也是够大的。  
黄仁俊外套都没披一件，罗渽民见状直接把人圈进了自己怀里，黄仁俊的声音闷闷地从他胸口传出来，“前辈这是在干嘛。”  
“给我抱会。”  
于是黄仁俊就由着他抱，罗渽民的心跳他听得一清二楚，“前辈在紧张什么啊。”  
罗渽民终于松开了他，但还是把他搂在自己的羽绒服里，“我想好了。”  
黄仁俊没有说话，只是安静地看着他。  
“我喜欢仁俊。”罗渽民用中文一字一句地说着。  
“所以要和仁俊在一起。”  
“多简单的道理啊，还要我一个后辈教你。”黄仁俊装着镇定，却已经不太能控制自己的语调。  
“对不起啊，让你久等了。”  
“那么现在我要对你负责了。”  
黄仁俊还没来得及询问对他负责是什么意思，罗渽民已经吻了上来，他终于尝到自己想象过的黄仁俊的香气，黄仁俊被他亲得喘不过气，只感觉到罗渽民的舌头扫过他上颚又探进他舌底，嗓子眼里不自觉地发出了极细的喘息。  
“接吻是这样接的，知道吗？”  
“不知道，你再教教我，哥哥。”  
黄仁俊哥哥两个字说的中文，他之前问过他可不可以不再叫他前辈，并告诉他中文哥哥的念法，虽然他觉得很好听还是拒绝了，现在他是无论如何也拒绝不了了。  
于是罗渽民再一次吻上还没喘过气的黄仁俊，这次他吻得慢了一些，边吻边想着，以后说不过他的时候，这样堵他的嘴就好了。

“连地球是个甜甜圈都有人相信，但也有人连自己最亲近的朋友都难以托付真心。”  
“重要的不是我们能不能长久，而是以要长久地走下去而在一起的那份心意啊。”


End file.
